Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 102
The Hands of Justice, Part 1, known as 'The Surge of Light vs. The Neo-Spacians '''in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki begins his duel with Sartorius, with the fate of the world in the balance. Summary The Light of Destruction has fully possessed Sartorius and defeated Aster Phoenix. Sartorius places Aster's unconscious form on one hand of the goddess statue and his Satellite Key on the other. The statue acts as a set of scales. Unless Jaden Yuki places his own key on the hand, the scale will be imbalanced and Aster will fall into the pit of lava below. Outside, the Genex Tournament is in its final stages. A group of Society of Light students stampede across the grounds, wishing to take victory in the tournament for Sartorius. The end up opposed by a group of Obelisk Blue students being led by Chazz Princeton, who wishes to make amends for contributing so much to the Society in the first place. Back at the White Dorm, Tyranno Hassleberry questions whether the lava is a hologram or not. Linda appears with Prince Ojin and says that it isn't. Ojin states that Sartorius is no longer human now and will do anything to accomplish his goal. Sartorius activates the statue, and the hand holding Aster beings to lower. If Jaden hands over the key, Sartorius will have access to the Satellite and be able to brainwash the whole world (destroy the world in the Japanese version). It's Aster's life against the world's. Jaden chooses to throw his key onto the other hand, and so the scale tips back into balance, saving Aster for now. "Elemental Hero Neos" manifests before Jaden and explains that the source of every battle is a confrontation between light and dark. Neos says Jaden is the only one with the power of "gentle power of the Darkness of Justice" to save the world from The Light of Destruction. Jaden challenges Sartorius to a duel for the satellite keys. Sartoruis states he has no reason to duel Jaden, since he's already given up his key. Sartorius sends a beam of light at the keys to retrieve them, but the beam is blocked by a multicolored beam from space. Neos is protecting the keys. This forces Sartorius to duel Jaden for them. Zane Truesdale has just defeated an Obelisk Blue student. A figure in a mask steps out from the bushes and challenges him. Zane simply throws his Genex Medallions on the ground, stating that there are no opponents on the island worth dueling. He walks away, and the figure takes the Medal. At the front of the school, Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte tell Chancellor Sheppard that the tournament is over. They state that the champion is Chazz, and that he saved Duel Academy from The Society of Light. Alexis Rhodes recalls that had been defeated by Jaden earlier in the tournament. Chazz states that that match didn't count, since no medals were exchanged. Alexis drops the subject. Just as Chazz is about to declared the winner, the masked figure appears and reveals that he still has a medallion as well. He asks what the winner of the tournament receives, and Sheppard states that he will give them anything that's in his power to give. Chazz wishes to return to Obelisk Blue. The masked figure wants to be officially admitted to Duel Academy, specifically the Slifer Red dorm. Sheppard says that the Genex winner would be worthy of Blue, but states that if he wants to go to Red, that's not an issue. The figure removes his mask and reveals herself as Blair Flannigan. Back at the White Dorm, the duel between Jaden and Sartorius begins. Jaden gains an early advantage, reducing Sartorius to 300 Life Points with "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman". However, Sartorius activates "Light Barrier" which surrounds the field, suppressing Neos' power. Sartorius retrieves the keys and influences Prince Ojin once more, giving him the keys and telling him to run an activate the satellite. With the keys gone, the hand holding Aster lowers towards the lava. Hassleberry runs in and barely manages to save Aster's life. Ojin rushes off to activate the satellite, and Hassleberry chases after him with Linda, leaving Syrus Truesdale to tend to Aster and support Jaden. Featured Duel Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position, drawing two cards via its effect. In the TCG/OCG, "Elemental Hero Bubbleman's" effect activates when he is the only card in your hand and on your side of the field when he is Summoned. * Equips "Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", equipping to "Bubbleman", increasing its attack points by 800. Sartorius' turn * Summons "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" (1700/1700) in Attack Position It lands upright, so Sartorius may Special Summon monsters that it destroys in battle to his side of the field.In the TCG/OCG, the effects of Sartorius' cards are decided via a coin flip. In the anime, the card's hologram spins in the air. * Attacks "Bubbleman", with "Bubble Blaster" being destroyed in its place and the Battle damage reduced to zero. * Activates "Divination of Fate", Special Summoning "Arcana Force VI - The Lovers" (1600/1600) in Attack Position. It lands upright, so Sartorius may treat as two Tributes should he use to Summon an "Arcana Force" monster. Jaden's turn * Activates "E - Emergency Call", adding "Elemental Hero Avian" from his Deck to his hand. * Activates "Double Fusion", paying 500 Life Points (Jaden 3500) to fuse twice during this turn. He first fuses "Avian" with"Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" into "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200), then fuses "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and "Flame Wingman", Fusion Summoning "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100), whose attack increases by 300 for each "Elemental Hero" in the Graveyard, to 3700. * Attacks and destroys "The Chariot" (Sartorius 2000), with "Shining Flare Wingman's" effect activating, inflicting the destroyed monster's attack points as damage (Sartorius 300). * Summons "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) in Defense Position. * Activates "Air Hummingbird's" effect, gaining 500 Life Points for each card in Sartorius' hand (Jaden 5000). Sartorius' turn *Activates "Light Barrier", which lands right side-up. Thus, the effects of all non-Arcana Force monsters are negated. ''Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes